disney_wikfandomcom-20200214-history
Disney Channel Games 2008
The Disney Channel Games 2008 'is a mini series on Disney Channel. This is the third year the games have run. This year the teams have been given names. As in last years games, the teams have a few international stars and the teams are playing for the benefit of one of four children's charities. The games have been turned into a 30 minute show, and the teams are shown in their tents. The winner gets the most points and to stay the night in a special tent. After each event there is a performance by a certain musical artist. At the main site for the games, the Inside Track (which shows behind the scenes stuff) is hosted by Cody Linley and Meaghan Martin. The only host for the games this year was Brian Stepanek. Cheerleaders are sometimes seen, cheering on the teams. Dylan and Cole arrived late and missed the first event, and they had a little no-points cheer-off between the teams before the second event which the Yellow Team won. Before the third event, the team members of all four teams got a chance to learn about the cultures of other countries by trying some international food, and Alyson Stoner considered switching to the Green Team, but refused. The Green Team won the tug of four before the Humas Foos ball event, and Joe and Dylan were pulled across the field in a chariot by the other team members and won their teams an extra five points. There are 37 players, four teams and five events. The Teams 'The Red Team (Inferno) *Brenda Song (Captain) *Adrienne Bailon *Mitchel Musso *Jason Earles *Jake T. Austin *Jasmine Richards *Nick Jonas *Anna Maria Perez de Tagle *Deniz Akdeniz - From Disney Channel Australia *Rafa Baronesi - From Disney Channel Brazil 'The Blue Team (Lightning)' *Kiely Williams (Captain) *Demi Lovato *Cole Sprouse *Alyson Stoner *Shin Koyamada *Roshon Fegan *Isabella Soric - From Disney Channel Germany *Farez bin Juraimi - From Disney Channel Singapore *Roger Gonzalez - From Disney Channel Mexico 'The Green Team (Cyclones)' *David Henrie (Captain) *Jason Dolley *Jennifer Stone *Dylan Sprouse *Chelsea Staub *Joe Jonas *Ambra Lo Faro - From Disney Channel Italy *Brad Kavanaugh - From Disney Channel UK *Clara Alonso - From Disney Channel Argentina 'The Yellow Team (Comets)' *Kevin Jonas (Captain) *Kyle Massey *Sabrina Bryan *Moises Arias *Selena Gomez *Kunal Sharma *Andrea Guasch - From Disney Channel Spain *Yi Chun - From Disney Channel Taiwan *Martin Barlan - From Disney Channel France The Challenges *Week 1: Chariot of Champions (Blue Victory) *Week 2: Hang Tight Challenge (Yellow Victory) *Week 3: Baby Face-Off/Dunk Tank (Red Victory) *Week 4: Foos It or Lose It (Yellow Victory) *Week 5: UltraMegaUltimateObstacular Relay Challenge (Red Victory) Red Team won the DC Games. Winner's Club Each week the winning team gets access to a special tent that has a special award for them. *Week 1: Hawaiian Luau (Won by Blue) *Week 2: Game Room (Won by Yellow) *Week 3: Free Bling Tent (Won by Red) *Week 4: Hip-hop House Party (Won by Yellow) Performances *Week 1: Miley Cyrus - "Breakout" *Week 2: Jonas Brothers - "Burnin' Up" *Week 3: Jordan Pruitt - "My Shoes" *Week 4: Demi Lovato - "This is Me" (Featuring the Jonas Brothers) *Week 5: The Cheetah Girls - "Dance Me If You Can" Closing Ceremonies Miley Cyrus awarded the Disney Channel Games cup, the checks for the charities were given out, and The Cheetah Girls along with all of the players from all the teams performed the song "One World". The Score Board *Red Team (Inferno) - 10 - 10 - 20 - 15 - 20 Total: 75 *Blue Team (Lightning) - 20 - 5 - 15 - 10 - 5 Total: 55 *Green Team (Cyclones) - 15 - 15 - 5 - 10 - 10 Total: 55 *Yellow Team (Comets) - 5 - 20 - 10 - 20 - 15 Total: 70 Category:Disney Channel Games